


Sweetness

by Agent Beyonce (LucysPromDress)



Series: A Little Bit of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Made For Each Other, They Annoy Each Other Because They Can, trying to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Agent%20Beyonce
Summary: After a long night at the hospital, Cas just wants to sleep.*Part of the 30 Day OTP -- Destiel Drabble Challenge!**All works are stand-alone unless noted.





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt is 'grumpy morning heads'.  
> Enjoy!

After the night he had in the Emergency Room Cas was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Eyes were ringed in red and barely open, making the drive all the way home was probably not a good idea, but falling asleep in the on-call room was barely ever restful with nurses in and out at random times, waking whichever intern was unlucky enough to be stuck at the hospital.  
  
No, he was going home. It was Sunday morning, the start of his seven days off, and if he was lucky, his husband would still be in bed. After he parked his truck in the garage next to Dean’s Impala, Cas headed inside, disrobing as he went, leaving a trail of tennis shoes, a stethoscope, a white coat, and finally blue scrubs in the rooms along the way to his behind him.  
  
Dean was still in bed and looked cozy sleeping soundly beneath the mound of covers. Cas crawled in, in just underwear and socks, and curled up next to him. In his half sleep state, Dean pulled him in closer and kissed his messy head.  
  
Within minutes Cas was asleep.  
  
The ringing of the phone on Dean’s nightstand had startled Cas awake and was intent on driving him crazy. It wasn’t a musical tone, one that you could easily pretend was a radio and ignore it. No, the ringing was the loud, shrill, sharp, anxiety giving sound an actual telephone used to make. Hard to ignore, harder to sleep through, unless of course, you were Dean. Cas sat up and looked at him sleeping peacefully; lips parted and dragging in the cool air around them, exhaling it warmer and with a bit of breathy noise that was drowned out by the cell that was ringing and blinking next to him. He could sleep through an atomic bomb going off on the front lawn.  
  
That kind of sleep was almost enviable.  
  
The phone finally stopped ringing and Cas laid back down to attempt to go back to sleep again. This time a little bit further away from his easily snoozing husband, his eyes closed as he burrowed deeply into the cocoon of blankets around him. He felt a small tug on the blankets and he pulled back. A bigger tug uncovered his leg and exposed it to the cool air. An even bigger tug and a turn of the body next to him simultaneously uncovered half of his body and put Dean’s butt in the small of his back. And then he snored, loudly.  
  
And then the phone started to ring again.  
  
“Oh my God,” Cas muttered. As he sat up he flung the few covers he had retained over Dean and listened to the phone ring until he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned heavily over Dean and glanced at the caller’s name before he answered it.  
  
“Sam, you better be dead,”  
  
“Oh, Cas, sorry. I — no, my car --”  
  
Cas didn’t hear the rest of what he was saying, just ascertained that it wasn’t important, made a rude noise — something annoyed between a growl and an ‘ugh’ —  dropped the phone next to Dean on the bed and gave him a shove.  
  
“It’s Sam, Dean. Wake up. Rise yeast,”  
  
He waited for a second and when Dean gave a rolling snore as opposed to waking up, Cas slugged him with a pillow and left the bed muttering to himself.  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, the smell of freshly brewed coffee seemed to be the thing to rouse Dean. Bleary-eyed and yawning, he padded into the kitchen, ruffled Castiel’s hair as he passed and went straight to the cabinets where the mugs were.  
  
Cas smiled when he heard Dean pick up the empty coffee pot and roughly return it to the maker.  
  
“I smell the coffee, but there — I don’t see the coffee,”  
  
Cas sipped from his cup loudly. “I drank it,”  
  
“You drank all the coffee,”  
  
“I made it. I drank it. I need the caffeine if I’m going to stay awake through your barrage of phone calls and snoring and blanket — thievery,”  
  
A cupboard slammed. “Why’d you put the empty can back in the cabinet, Cas?”  
  
“Oh, is it empty?”  
  
The eyeroll Dean gave was epic and full-bodied, Cas swore he could actually hear it, though he had only witnessed the dramatics from the corner of his eye. The next sound Cas heard was of car keys jangling and Dean’s mastery of expletives as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and slammed the front door as he left.  
  
Drinking all that coffee on top of all the coffee he’d had at work had been a mistake. Cas wasn’t even sleepy anymore, but that didn’t mean he was going to try to get some shut eye. And now that Dean and his phone were gone maybe that would be possible. Just not in the bed. He never slept in it alone.

It wasn’t as comfortable to him as when the big, snoring, warm and amazing smelling lump he’d married was in it too.

He was wrapped in a blanket and curled up on the couch when he heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala pull into their garage. Dean walked in, quietly closing the door behind him until he saw Cas awake and looking at him from the couch. He took a seat on one end of it and put his cup of coffee and a paper bag on the coffee table, paying no attention to Cas.

Dean removed the lid of his steaming cup and took a large sip of his coffee. He looked over at Cas and smiled, opening the bag on the table and pulling out a sweet pastry. He immediately took a bite.

He chewed slowly, lustily, like it was heavenly. Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

Cheese Danish. Cas’ guilty pleasure breakfast.

Dean drank more coffee and took another bite of the Danish, this time moaning a little in case Cas’ hadn’t gotten the point the first time. He was about to take his third bite when he felt a slight pressure as his arm was moved and Cas crawled beneath it and into his lap. He kissed the sugary sweetness of his lips and deepened the kiss to lick around the inside of Dean’s mouth.

“Oh you like me now,” Dean said, parting from the kiss and moving back a breath.

“Mm, no, I want the Danish,” Cas kissed Dean again, distracting him enough so that he could reach back and take the pastry from Dean, and took a bite, eventually feeding them both.


End file.
